flight_of_the_pheonixfandomcom-20200213-history
Airships
Some more content on the airships 'The Hummingbird' 'The Hummingbird' was the first of the airships to attempt a voyage through the rift. Unfortunately, it ended in disaster for everyone who was involved. The full operational and, at the time, most advanced technology at the time left the dock at 0942 hours on the 14th day of Horizon's eye. To spectators who watched the ship go through the rift, it seemed as though the ship had made it through safely and that the mission was turning into a success. It was until the ship reappeared at approximately 1520 the 18th day of the Moonlight's shower that it was seen just how devastating the trip had actually been. As 'The Hummingbird' reentered Mithrel it came in as a giant inferno. As the rescue team tried to get to the burning aircraft, they found themselves hopelessly battle against flames and various hazards as the ship continued to ignite in various places and explosions sent pieces of shrapnel hurling through the sky and into the Cu Ni Ocean. After the rescue teams managed to get on board, they found themselves racing against the clock as several hull breaches began to allow 'The Hummingbird' to fill with water and conditions became more and more unworkable. Rescue crews never had any truly good opportunities to get to the survivors. They simply traded various complications for others. 'The Hummingbird' was afloat for a total of 3 hours and 37 minutes before it was effectively sunken into the ocean. Of the 378 crew members aboard 'The Hummingbird', only 92 people survived the trip to see Mithrel again. Even so, many of them were not of sound mind when they came back through and only about 14 of the crew members who survived became mentally stable enough to go back to their old lives and live as normal people again. 'The Hummingbird' was recovered from the Cu Ni Ocean on the 30th of the Moonlight's shower. By this time it became difficult to pinpoint and properly trouble shoot what exactly went wrong on 'The Hummingbird' first flight. With so many unknown factors about the rift, it only added to the complexity and the mystery of the aircraft's demise. 'The Phoenix' 'The Phoenix' is the new and improved airship. Up-to-date with the latest technology of the day; 'The Phoenix' has a considerable amount of upgrades on its predecessor. To scale; 'The Phoenix' is almost twice the size of 'The Hummingbird' Its skeleton is made of reinforced berothon and is almost three times as durable as the one from 'The Hummingbird'; at the cost of increased weight and a loss of some maneuverability. It also includes about 3 meters of berothon armor covering and protecting its interior. 'The Phoenix' also has a superior guidance system that will help guide it through different terrains and weather conditions that it may come across. While defensive capabilities are nice, there are also a considerable amount of weapons on 'The Phoenix'. Including: several ballista and crimson tech cannons. The airship is build to withstand and deal out a considerable amount of punishment in the event of an air raid or firefight. With a crew capacity of 500 and several upgraded survey and research decks onboard; 'The Phoenix' has just as much to offer as it does to lose. The hull of the ship is nearly twice as large as it's predecessor, with the capability to be operated by only a half a dozen crew members on deck. 'The Phoenix' has been test flown around the world a couple times but it is unsure to say whether or not the aircraft will actually with stand the demanding trip through the rift; or whether the challenges waiting on the other side will prove to be too much for the ship to handle. The only sure method of testing the ship's capabilities is to take it for a final test drive.....through the rift! Category:Airships Category:Phoenix